The bandwidth used by a compute node in a data center typically exceeds the capabilities of a single network interface controller (NIC). Accordingly, link aggregation technologies are used to bundle network bandwidth and provide redundancy. In conventional systems, when a system administrator wants to set up link-layer level link aggregation, the system administrator uses his knowledge of the network topology to manually configure the link aggregation. This is often problematic because the administrator may lack knowledge as to the network topology and/or may not know how to set up the link aggregation.